1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to culinary utensils, and more particularly to a perforated food ladle for straining liquids from solid food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large establishments (cafeterias, buffet dining halls, military mess halls, food kitchens, etc.) often require outsized utensils to accomplish the task of preparing food for large numbers of people. Often, the preparation problems occur when the food has to be panned-up for serving. Usually, conventional utensils are too small to accommodate the amount of food necessary to be dipped or ladled for maximum efficiency. This is especially true if liquid must be removed or strained from the food during the panning-up process. The food service industry would certainly embrace a utensil that could contain an adequate amount of food while simultaneously providing means for separating liquid from a solid-liquid food mixture during the panning-up procedure. Thus, a perforated food ladle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.